THE GREATEST INUYASHA STORY IN DA WORLD! dude ya gotta read it!
by qtgirlmdh
Summary: wow this story is a MUST READ seriously ... INuyasha and co. hear a strange noise and venture to the source ... BUT what they find is HILLARIOUS! R&R i know you'll LOVE it!the first 5 chapters are kinda stupid just skip to the 6th chap some ppl r OOC
1. Default Chapter

INUYASHA aka ¿Shakira!  
  
This is the best story in the WORLD!! Make sure to r&r! it's awesome, like intense! WoOoOoW ... I'm dieng due to the awesomeness!!!! Duuuuuude!!!  
  
I do not own inuyasha ... Idk y I wrote that ... but I guess I don't ... idk ... anyway ...  
  
Once upon a time in feudal Japan!! (I loooove Japan, dude it's a sick place!!) well anyway in this totally rockin' place called ¿J A P A N! there were a bunch of friends (awwwwww how cute!! Theyre friends!!!) anyway this group of friends were in search of shards of the shikon jewel (dund dun dun!!in a triumphant trumpet call-like voice!!) and as usual they had to ward off evil demons and all that junk (it really is junk with all the repetiveness of the show ... so im gonna add my own twist to it ... don't u worry it'll b ¿GRAND!!!!)  
  
So now that I got the introduction out of the way (by way the setting of the scene is all done in the imperfect tense ... in case you care. I learned that in Spanish class today!!! ¿Comó esta?)  
  
Ok ... so .... It was a nice day in the forrest and inuyasha, kagome, shippo, sango, and Miroku were traveling in search of a jewel shard (dejá vu!!!) when they heard a scream:  
  
AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOAAIAIAIEIAEEO AIEIOIAUIOEAUAEIOUAIOEUAIEUAIOEUQOIEUAIOEUAIOEUAIOEUAIOEUAIOEUAIOEUIAUAEIAOI EUEAOIUEAOIEUAEOIUAEOIAUEIOAUEAEIAEUIAIEUEAIEAIUIUEAEAUEIOAEIAMEGROXMYSOX!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They ran towards the source of the scream b/c they were very intrigued, until they learned it was from Koga!!!!! He was pretending he was a rock star playing on an air guitar wailing like a maroon (hey !!! member when bugs bunny said that!!! woooow!!)  
  
They all stare blankly until Inuyasha started laughing his head off from the stupidity of it all. They turn around to leave, but Koga spots them!!!! (OOOOOH NOOOO!)  
  
"KAGOME!!! This isn't what it looks like!"  
  
"What is it then?" Inuyasha asked. (Gasp! What can it be!!!)?  
  
"Ummmmmm...it's because of my...ummm..."  
  
"Your what?" Sango asked.  
  
"Uh....my- my......un...um....."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
"My CONSTIPATION!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone started laughing. NOOOO! Koga thought. Why did I say that? Why am I such a baka?? (I LOVE that word!!!! Baka, baka, baka! It's Japanese for idiot for those of you who don't know.)  
  
He started talking again, but no one could hear due to the immense amount of laughter they were engaged in. "GUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYSSSSSSS ... "he whined, but nobody listened. "OHHHH MAAAAANNNNN ... "He said like Swiper from Dora the Explorer (hey why don't they have any fanfic from that G R E A T show??!!??)  
  
5 Hours later  
  
Everyone begins to stop laughing and Koga is still standing there ¿HORRIFIED! "What are we laughing about again?" Miroku asks.  
  
They all laugh. "What an idiot he doesn't even know what were laughing about!! What a fool!!!" says Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you even know what were laughing about??" asks Kagome.  
  
"Ummm ... no ... "  
  
They all laugh again. Koga thinks Wow I thought I was stupid.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Sheeshomaru pops up looking all important and sophisticated and AT THE SAME TIME MIND YOU (wow hes talented) he also looks like a gangsta!!  
  
"What up, dawgs??"  
  
"HEY! I take offensse to that!!!! I am not a doggie-woggie!" Koga pouts.  
  
"Yo hommies I gotta a message fer ya'll ... From Naroku ... he was all like ...  
  
OOOOOOHOOOOOOHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!THAT'S THYE ENDDDDDDDDD WHAT DID NARAKU SAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!! WILL WE EVER KNOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! ! HELLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ME TELLL ME I CANT STAND THE SUSPENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well ... ill update SOON!!! mwhaahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahhaha just to T o R t U e Y o U ! 1 ! 1 ! 1 !  
  
In a singsong voice ... MY story ROX my story ROX my story ROX it ROX it ROX my SOX oooooh yeah!! It ROX my story ROX my story ROX it ROX it ROX my SOX!!! Wo0t!!! my story ROX my story ROX my story ROX it ROX it ROX my SOX ooooh baby My story ROX my story ROX my story ROX it ROX it ROX my SOX oh yeah uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh it really ROX my story ROX my story ROX it ROX it ROX my SOX  
  
And by the way to all you bewildered, suspense-filled, anxious, ecstatic, awe-filled, JEALOUS, nervous, worried, concerned, apprehensive, restless, about-to-die-of-exited ness, overjoyed, elated, thrilled, lucky, delighted, blissful, euphoric, exhilarated, pleased, tickled, fortunate, blessed, fluky, auspicious, providential, propitious, envious, covetous, resentful, desirous, invidious, jubilant, joyous, over the moon, spiteful, green with envy, lucky-ducky, exited, fretful, pleased fans: look at all of the COOL adjectives I can think of!!!! I know im great and that you're just jealous!!!! ILL update soon b/c I no u might die if I don't ... sooo yea ... 


	2. Best ? YOU DECIDE!

PA RT II !! (hey do you like my pizzazz-y title???) Wow my part 1 was a HUGE Success!! Wo0t! So I guess I'll be writing PART II woo hoo!!!!!! Anyway I still don't own inuyasha ... ( ::pouts::  
  
So here's what happened towards the end of part I:  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Sheeshomaru pops up looking all important and sophisticated and AT THE SAME TIME MIND YOU (wow hes talented) he also looks like a gangsta!!  
  
"What up, dawgs??"  
  
"HEY! I take offensse to that!!!! I am not a doggie-woggie!" Koga pouts.  
  
"Yo hommies I gotta a message fer ya'll ... From Naroku ... he was all like ...  
  
OK now for part II (please don't wet yourself in exitement!! ;-)  
  
"Out With It AlReady!!!" screams Shippo.  
  
"Yo, let me talk little dude ... ok anyway ... he was all like ...  
  
'dude go to that freak inuyasha' and I was like...  
  
'dude, I like hate inuyasha' and he's all like ...  
  
'good dude, me too' ...  
  
so I was like 'yo, this guys got game' so he was all like ...  
  
'yeah ... go to the part demon and tell him ... to get me like a bar of like soap' and I was like...  
  
'yo man, I thought you hated him' and he was all like ...  
  
'dude, there's no soap in this time period' and I was all like...  
  
' yo, I knew that!' yeah so go get him soap now little g ....  
  
Oh yeah by the way he's located by the town Yo-sh-EM-it-IE and he said if you don't get him soap he'll hold kaede like captive forever and junk and I was all like...  
  
' woah man stop using those big words' and he was all like ...-"  
  
Just then Rin came ruuning in screaming, "Sesshomaru!!!! Are you high again???!?!?! Mom's gonna KILL you!!!!!!!"  
  
"Dude, I'm like screwed!" he manages as he darts off into the forest to hide.  
  
"You know your not supposed to get high on weekdays!!!!!" she yells running after him. "Fluffy you're in BIG trouble now!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't call me Fluffy in front of my friends . . . "he whined.  
  
"'Dude' were not your friends," said Kagome. "Were inuyasha's friends."  
  
"Waaaaaaaaah!!!!!! I don't have friends . .. . . . . "he sobs and runs faster (in case you forgot he started running when Rin came. Yes, he runs pretty slow...) until they can no longer hear him due to the great depth of the forest he has ran to with Rin after him.  
  
"Well, anyway now what?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Um... are we going to get him a bar of soap?" Shippo asks.  
  
"HAH! You think were going to wast our oh so precious time (time REALLY is precious believe me!!) to get our sworn enemy a BAR OF SOAP!!!!" laughed inuyasha. "That is ridiculous."  
  
"Besides the insanity factor, it's probably a trap," noted Miroku.  
  
"Hmmm, I never thought of that!" yelled Inuyasha in jubilee. "Great!! Let's go bring him the bar of soap!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!! Miroku just said it was a trap!!!!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"Duh!! He thinks were not stupid enough to fall for it, so he won't expect us, so when we show up he'll be all surprised and it will kind of be a surprise attack!!!"  
  
"Umm ..." Kagome started.  
  
"TRUST ME!!!!!! Now go home and get a bar of soap!"  
  
"Inuyasha you're really going to regret this," Kagome muttered as she ran back to the well. . .  
  
OH NO !!!!! WEVE YET AGAIN REACHED THE END!!!! OH NOOO!!!! THE TRAVESTY!!!! ::TEAR TEAR:: (crying tears not as in tear the paper in half) OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Part !! took sooooo long I can't wait for part !!! Is it a TRAP!!!!!!?!?!?!?!? The world will never know!!! ... until part!!! Well part !!! will be awesome, so remember to R&R!!!!!!!!! And vote on our special survey::::::: WHICH PART DO YOU LIKE BETTER????????? ::::: Part I or part II?????????? VOTE NOW!!!!!!! Please? ¿Por favor? I'm begging you!!! Current Music: Brittany Spears – Toxic "I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic ... "sorry ......  
  
Adjective time again: "And by the way to all you exotic, thrilling, exhilarating, stirring, stimulating, electrifying, moving, unusual, intriguing, inspiring, thought- provoking, interesting, gripping, undeniable, rare, exciting, fascinating, enthralling, striking, Mesmerizing, compelling, thrilling fans: look at all of the COOL adjectives I can think of!!!! I know im great and that you're just jealous!!!! ILL update soon b/c I no u might die if I don't ... sooo yea ..." 


	3. WOw awesome dude

PA RT III !! ::Bursts into tears:: "I'm just oh so happy that my story has made it thus far ..." ::continues crying:: "I would like to thank God, my mom, and my dad, and my sister, and my brother, and my dog, and my other dog, and my cat, and my guinea pig, and my fish, ..., and my next-door neighbor, and my next door neighbor the other direction, ..., and my first grade teacher, and my second grade teacher, and third, ... , and my mailman, and the police department..., and my gym teacher,... and my fourth cousin twice removed that I've never met..., and my employer, and my fellow employee Jess, and my fellow employee Dan , and my fellow employee Liz, ...and my priest, ... and this kid in my fourth grade class Ashibaba ... , and my president, and my vice president, and the secretary of state, ... , and the lady at the attendance office at my school , and the monitor, and the nurse, and the guidance counselor, and the school psychologist,..., and this guy I just looked up in the phone book, ... and my friend Sam, and my friend Rachel, and my friend Chris, and my friend Janice, ..." after 3 hours worth of thankyous "Now I'm going to tell you why I would like to thank each and every one of these 8,729 individuals..."  
  
WOW that girl is a freak ... if you thought that was me ... YOU NEED HELP!! ((((  
  
Ok well now that I wasted 1/2 of a page(do you like my half sign??¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?? I will finally emence in writing my story ...  
  
Well ... first I have to clue you in on what happened last time ...  
  
"Um... are we going to get him a bar of soap?" Shippo asks.  
  
"HAH! You think were going to waste our "oh so precious" time to get our sworn enemy a BAR OF SOAP!!!!" laughed inuyasha. "That is ridiculous."  
  
"Besides the insanity factor, it's probably a trap," noted Miroku.  
  
"Hmmm, I never thought of that!" yelled Inuyasha in jubilee. "Great!! Let's go bring him the bar of soap!!! He thinks were not stupid enough to fall for it, so he won't expect us, so when we show up he'll be all surprised and it will kind of be a surprise attack!!!"  
  
::blank stares focused in his direction::  
  
"TRUST ME!!!!!! Now go home and get a bar of soap!" he yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha you're really going to regret this," Kagome muttered as she ran back to the well . . .  
  
NOW FOR P-P-P-P-PARRRRRRRT THRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
::Kagome returns::  
  
"Did you get it??" Inuyasha anxiously asks her.  
  
"Well – no ..." she replies.  
  
"NOO!!!!! WHY NOT!?!?!?!??!?!" Inuyasha screams.  
  
"BECAUSE!!!!!! DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!!!" she screams back.  
  
"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T IF YOU DIDN'T START IT!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha taunts.  
  
"I DIDN'T YOU HALF DEMON!!!!!! YOU STARTED IT!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed back infuriated.  
  
"There they go again ... "Miroku sighs.  
  
"Wouldn't you think they would just realize they like each other already?" Sango rhetorically asks.  
  
"LIKE EACHOTHER?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!" They both yell in unison. "HMMMMPPPHHH!" and they turn their backs on each other and cross their arms.  
  
"So, Kagome, why didn't you get us a bar of soap?" Shippo asks.  
  
"Well, my brother was in the shower, so I couldn't get one from my house, and I didn't want to wait, and I couldn't jeopardize myself by leaving the house and being attacked by friends asking me how my Alzheimer's or Parkinson's Disease is going along and asking me if I remember them," she tells them leaving out the part about them asking about her "boyfriend".  
  
They all sigh. "Now what are we going to do?" asks Shippo.  
  
"Well I guess we can just go without soap ... "Inuyasha suggests.  
  
Well I guess they went without soap, because right now (this very second) they are arriving at Naraku's castle (dun dun dun!)  
  
"So ... what do we do ... just knock on the door?" asks Miroku.  
  
"Great idea!!!!!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha smacks Shippo over the head. "Well I thought it was a great idea ... "he (she) mutters to himself (herself) {Shippo always struck me as a female ... }  
  
"Maybe we can creep in through the back door ... but I'd be kind of surprised if he wasn't waiting for us, ..." said Sango.  
  
"Didn't you listen to my logic???" Inuyasha asked, "He didn't think we'd come ... "  
  
"Oh well let's just try going around back ... " Kagome suggests.  
  
When they get to the back entrance Naroku (or is it a puppet? But he is in his normal form and not the baboon outfit, so we think it really is Naraku) is sitting on the stoop. "Ah ... Inuyasha! I'm very pleased to see you! Did you bring me my bar of soap?" he asks in a superior, know it all, sophisticated, serious, deep mysterious tone.  
  
"Umm ... no ..." Inuyasha stammers.  
  
"NO?" he bursts out Totally Breaking his seriousness and sophistication. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo! I desperately need a bath!!!!! OH man!!!" They all stare at him in disbelief. He is acting like a total fool. "From this day forth you are sentenced to bear the name ShAkIrA!" The gang continues to stare.  
  
Naraku jumps up and starts dancing around like an idiot. "ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA!" He stops dancing. "Come on let's face it nobody in their right mind can say your name correctly anyway ... I mean innnnn – uuuuu --- yash ---- akira!!! And for short ... ¿¿¿¿¿SHAKIRA???? So, that's your name..." He jumps from one foot to the other wildly flailing his arms singing, "ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA! ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA! ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA! ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA! ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA! ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA!"  
  
The gang (not as in a real gang but in the cluster of Inhuyasha's companions) all tried not to laugh at this new absurdity (seriously how come stuff like this doesn't happen on the show) that they were privileged enough to view. In their trying-to-suppress-girly-giggles-state Naraku stops and says in a kid- like tone, "What are we laughing about? I haven't laughed in a loooooonnnngggg time... Share, please!"  
  
They all stared blankly. Until ------( They WERE CAUGHT UP IN A NET!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku says ...  
  
THE THREE DOTS OF EVIL!!!!! That means part !!! is over and we have to wait for part !V ... OHHH MAAAANNNNN ... I hate waiting for new chapters to be written and uploaded .. it takes soo looong .... ((:-((( ::sadness::  
  
WHAT IS NARAKU GOING TO SAY???? WAS NARAKU ACTING STUPID ON PURPOSE????? WILL WE EVER SEE SHEESOMARU AGAIN????? HOW ARE They GOING TO ESCAPE???? ARE They GOING TO ESCAPE????? HOW MANY LICKS DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO THE TOOTSIE ROLL CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP????? The World May Never Know !  
  
So, (adjective time) all you fans of the magnificent, marvelous, wonderful, splendid, inteligent, superb, super, glorious, brilliant, outstanding, superlative, bravura, amazing, stunning, spectacular, excellent, fabulous, awe-inspiring, breath-taking, astonishing, fantastic, great, grand, fine, impressive, terrific, celebrated, luminous, radiant, exceptional, dazzling, stupendous, unbeatable, virtuoso, remarkable, incredible, dramatic, extravagant, trmendous, remarkable, overwhelming, awesome author of these stories stay tuned until next time ! R&R and vote which was better: Part I, Part II, or Part III.  
  
Oh yeah by the way my attempts to own Inuyasha are still futile . . . don't worry ... one day I will succeed! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! 


	4. tow chaps in one day dude im great

Authors Note: we shall now venture on to part iv of our story ... wow I never thought I would make it this far ... ok for clarification we are still in feudal Japan sometime in the past. It's a fairly nice day outside sunny only a couple of clouds ... but were inside ... in Naraku's castle ... in a net hanging form the ceiling ... two seconds ago we were on the floor and Naraku was dancing around like an idiot ... but now we know he was acting stupid to trick us... he's a decent actor ... a couple more lessons he could go audition in Hollywood ... anyway ... we know this is in fact the real Naraku ... why we didn't kill him while we had the chance (while he was dancing around like an idiot) is what we don't know ...  
  
WOW that's the first speech I've ever written that wasn't completely stupid and pointless ::tears of pride::  
  
Ok and nooooooow the moment weve all been waiting for:::  
  
PPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT FFFOOOOOOUUUURRR!!  
  
Actually, I lied, we need to sum up what happened in part III  
  
"He jumps from one foot to the other wildly flailing his arms singing, "ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA! ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA! ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA!  
ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA! ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA! ShAkIrA, sHaKiRa! You're name's ShAkIrA!"  
  
They all stared blankly. Until ------( They WERE CAUGHT UP IN A NET!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku says ..."  
  
Ok and NOW for Part IV  
  
"Wow ... I wonder who caught you guys up in a net . . .?"  
  
SO MUCH FOR THE DRAMATIC SUSPENSE!!!!! That was rather anticlimactic ... BUT if it wasn't Naraku ... who was it???  
  
Sheeshomaru pops out from the shadows. "Guess who?"  
  
"Ummm ... let me guess ... hmmm ... Sheeshomaru?" Kagome 'guesses'.  
  
"How did she know??" he acts in disbelief. "Grrr that stupid smart (oxymoron) person ... she ruined all my fun ... I didn't think anyone would guess ... they were supposed to think it was all Naraku ... "Sheeshomaru thought out loud.  
  
"Umm ... Sheeshomaru you're still talking ... "Inuyasha had to help his brother this ONE time ... seriously it was like required like.  
  
"OH! Well I guess you guys know who trapped you know!" Sheesh ( I shortened his name tee hee) burst out in jubilee.  
  
"Sheesh, you know that if you kill us like this when we can't fight back you'll get no honor ... "Miroku taunted him.  
  
"Umm ... guys I don't think you understand ... "Sheesh started.  
  
"Don't understand what?" Shippo asked.  
  
"It's not about honor ... "Sheesh started.  
  
"What do you mean Sheesh!!! You're not going to kill us like this are you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hold on a second for your argument guys, I have to go to the bathroom," Naraku said as he got up and exited stage right. (stage right how silly no one cares!)  
  
After a coupe of minutes of silence Inuyasha says, "Yo, I'm bored of being hung here like this either kill us or let us down!"  
  
"Shhh ... wait fot Naraku to return then we'll finish arguing," Sheesh demanded him.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and would have hit himself over the forehead, but in case you don't remember there are 5 people encased in one small net, so his movement is very limited.  
  
5 minutes later   
  
"Yo sorry guys that that took so long," said Naraku entering the room. "So, what happened while I was gone?"  
  
"nothing. I was good and faithful to your request that we wait upon your homecoming for our altercation." Sheesh countered looking all happy like a dog when he sits and stays until you tell him not to.  
  
"Good," Naraku applauds, "Commence fighting."  
  
"What was I saying again?" asks Sheesh.  
  
"I don't know. Can you just let us down already?" asks Inuyasha annoyed.  
  
"No, I have to keep you up there because ...  
  
The end (rainbow, cool huh?)  
  
So anyway I don't like babbling at the end this time like at the past three previous ties, so I guess I'm going to discontinue the tradition ... end the custom ... stop the ritual ... cease the practice ... halt the habit ... put an end to the performance ... terminate the norm ... break off the pattern .... Finish the tendency ... impede the formal procedure ... etc. etc. etc. well I guess I had to babble a little it a requirement I guess ... instead of adjectives, that's a new twist how do you like it?  
  
Anyway new votings: The usual ( Which was better part I II III or IV ?) Do you like my new synomn naming procedure better? Do you like my "the end"? Do yoou like my "small"? DO you like my questions? And what do you think is going to happen next?  
  
R&R Answer none/how many you feel like answering or leave me a mean horrible review telling me how much it sucked ... its up to you!!!! ( oh the freedom of being the reviewer ... ( I like smilieys ... or you could make up your own questions !!! Wouldn't that be fun ??? ok ill stop babbling now ...  
  
¡me! 


	5. The Secrets Of Seeshomaru's Heart!

_OK, part iv wasn't my favotite, and nothiong happened, so I'll make part v good, I promise. ::holds up right hand:: "On my honor (breath) I will try (breath) to make part v (breath) a good chapter (breath) to help fanfic (breath) at all times (breath) and to live by the fanfic laws" sounds like the girl scout law ... tee hee :-)  
Don't ask about my attempts to capture ownership of inuyasha :-(  
  
Here's what happened in part 4 (basically this is all that happened all chapter)_  
  
"Wow ... I wonder who caught you guys up in a net . . .?" Naraku wondered.  
  
... BUT if it wasn't Naraku ... who was it???  
  
Seeshomaru pops out from the shadows. "Guess who?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Can you just let us down already?" asks Inuyasha annoyed.  
  
"No, I have to keep you up there because ...  
  
_OK herre's parrrrttttt ffffffiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee!! ¡¡! !¡¡!!¡¡_  
  
... you like know a secret that like must be kept secret yo and cannot ya know be spread, homies." Seeshomaru (im sorry I switch the spelling every other story () replied.  
  
::Blank stares::  
  
"What secret is that?" asked Sango  
  
"Well ... I ... like ... uh ... -"Seeshomaru tried to say something but couldn't.  
  
"TELL US!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Well, I don't want my mother to know I was getting high again. If she knows she'll put me back in rehab, and I hate rehab." "

You also know that my nickname is," glances at Naraku who is picking lint from between his toes, "Well, you know what my nickname is." "

And in addition to all that you told Rin you weren't my friends which makes me look bad in front of her."

"You also never got soap. I had a deal with Naraku I was going to be the messenger if I got to use the soap when he was done."

"This girl Keikio said she wanted inuyasha."

"And finally somebody else has a secret that you know, and he asked me to make sure it doesn't get out. He's embarresed enough already."  
  
"What other secret from who do we know?" Miroku sighed.  
  
"Umm ... remember back in part I when I entered the scene high? Yeah well that guy that was standing next you at that point told me after he discretely followed me into the wood after you embarrassed me. None of you even noticed he was there through the whole argument, but he followed me and told me he told you guys something that must never get out to the public. So, yeah!"  
  
"Hmmmm ... "they all sighed.  
  
"Koga's constipation ... "sighed Kagome. "And to think I liked him at some point ..."  
  
"YOU LIKED HIM!!!!?????" Inuyasha screamed in a fit of jealousy.  
  
"Well yeah! He was kind of nice to me!" She argued back.  
  
"Here we go again ..." Sango sighed.  
  
They were still figting when Shippo whined, Does this mean were stuck here forever?"  
  
"Well ... Yeah!" Seeshomaru answered. "I'll see you all later I have things to do ... Ta ta!" he exits stage left.  
  
"Well, Naraku, how are you?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"HES OUR SWORN ENEMY YOU NIMBUS!!!!" Kagome screams.  
  
Inuyasha: "Nimbus???? And plus it was just some friendly conversation."  
  
Kagome: "WE DON'T HAVE FRIENDLY CONVERSATION WITH OUR SWORN ENEMIES!!!!"  
  
"Umm ... in case anyone cares im fine ..." Naraku said.  
  
Inuyasha:"See! I told you so! We can still ask him a friendly question!"  
  
Kagome: ::completely ignores Inuyasha:: "About this whole holding Kaede captive thing you really won't will you?" she asks Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha: "Hey!!! WHOSE MAKING FRIENDLY CONVERSATION NOW!!!!"  
  
Kagome: "THAT WAS NOT FRIENDLY CONVERSATION THAT WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HIS MOTIVES!!!"  
  
Sango: "Guys sTOP! Were in an enclosed space and your screaming will soon break our ears!"  
  
Miroku: "Yeah!"  
  
Sango: ::smiles at him, then her face contorts to anger:: "I FEEL THAT MIROKU!!!! YOU UNTRUSTWORTHY MONK!!!"  
  
Miroku:: Hmmph ... ::removes hand::  
  
Naraku: "I wont hold Kaede captive if someone goes and gets me a bar of soap?" he almost asks.  
  
Kagome: "deal!!!"  
  
Naraku stands up and is careful to release only Kagome from the net.  
  
"Ill be back!" she calls.  
  
"Feh! How come she gets to go?" Inuyasha mutters.  
  
"Inuyasha, be happy one of us was let free to go get help," Miroku tried to reason.  
  
"Feh!! I don't need any help! If I wanted I could get out right now!!!"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kagome starts running to where she hopes to find Koga with the constant thought 'need to find help ... need to find help ..."  
  
The end!!!  
  
_So what do you think ... this one is by far the most normal of the stories I have produced hence forth,  
  
So please **read and review **... examine and evaluate ... comprehend and critique... study and assess... translate and appraise ... practice your literacy and judge ... revise and analyze ... decode and review ... observe and ... inspect and estimate ... examine and price ... etc etc I 3 synomns!!!  
  
WHICH CHAPTER IS YOUR FAVORITE?????!??!!???!?!?!? Please tell me! _


	6. Koga

_Hey ya'll  
  
Here's from the last story - Seeshomaru must hold them captive forever b/c  
  
_""Well, I don't want my mother to know I was getting high again. If she knows she'll put me back in rehab, and I hate rehab."  
  
"You also know that my nickname is," glances at Naraku who is picking lint from between his toes, "Well, you know what my nickname is."  
  
"And in addition to all that you told Rin you weren't my friends which makes me look bad in front of her."  
  
"You also never got soap. I had a deal with Naraku I was going to be the messenger if I got to use the soap when he was done."  
  
"This girl Kikyo said she wanted inuyasha."  
  
"And finally somebody else has a secret that you know, and he asked me to make sure it doesn't get out. He's embarrassed enough already.""  
  
_Yupp, but he let Kagome free to get a bar of soap, and here's what happened with her  
  
_"Kagome starts running to where she hopes to find Koga with the constant thought 'need to find help ... need to find help ...""  
  
_Ok and the moment you've all been waiting for: Parrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttt VI!!!!  
  
_Kagome runs to the place where she last saw the wolf tribe. She finds all the wolves milling around outside the cave.  
  
"Umm ... hi! I'm here to talk to Koga." She sounds quite chipper when she says this.  
  
"He's been depressed for the last two days. I hope he'll cheer up when he sees you!" One of the wolves replied.  
  
'I hope it wasn't because of the whole constipation thing,' Kagome thought.  
  
The wolf leads Kagome into the den. "Koga! This ought to cheer you up. Kagome has stopped by for a visit!"  
  
"Tell her to go away," he whines. "I'm embarrassed enough already!"  
  
"Do you know what he is talking about?" Inquires the wolf. "All he's been talking about was embarrassment lately."  
  
Kagome half ignores him and says, "Come on, Koga, nobody took you seriously! It was a rather funny thing to say. Now everyone thinks you're a complete prankster!" She totally lies.  
  
"Really?" he asks softly.  
  
"Of course!" I still have the same love for you." Wow ... good thing Inuyasha isn't here!  
  
Koga half smiles and gets up. "Is that part demon treating you bad?" he asks assertively. "Is that why you came here? If that's the case, don't you worry my girl I'll beat the –"  
  
"No, no Koga. It's nothing like that."  
  
"Good! Because if I found out someone abusing my girl I'd – "  
  
"But, Koga I did come here to ask you for a favor..." Kagome implores.  
  
"I knew Inuyasha couldn't fulfill all of your desires!" he smiles.  
  
"Umm actually, Koga, I want you to save Inuyasha."  
  
"Hah! He gets himself into so much trouble, and he asks me to save him?" Koga laughs.  
  
"Well, sort of ..."  
  
"Baby, why don't you just stay with me? Forget about Inuyasha! Just leave him there to get killed in some fight he probably started. Then you can stay here with me forever! It's much safer here, and I can give you anything you want."  
  
"Umm ... thanks for the offer, but they're counting on me!"  
  
"They'll never know once they're dead."  
  
"KOGA!! I CARE ABOUT THEM TOO!!!" Uh – Oh! Does this mean she cares about Koga? I don't think it's going to be so pretty once Koga goes to save them.  
  
"Is it what you really want baby? Because if that's what you really want, I'll give to you."  
  
"Then Quick! Follow me!" she exclaims as she starts darting out of the cave and towards Naraku's castle. Koga follows her obviously more happy than before she came.  
  
They arrive at Naraku's castle. "Ok, I'm going to go inside, and – Oh $#! ! I forgot a bar of soap!"  
  
"Don't worry baby upon our last meeting when Seeshomaru told you guys you needed to bring one to Naraku, I made one for you. I knew the part demon wasn't responsible enough to remember, and I figured I should be prepared in case you came asking me for help." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bar of soap. "It was kind of hard to make, so it's not that neat."  
  
"Awwww ... you shouldn't have! Thank you so much!" She takes the bar of soap and gives him a hug. 'At least he never fights with me, like Inuyasha does.' She thinks. "Ok, I'm going to go into the castle and present Naraku with the soap. You can come in and attack when it is strategically advantage able."  
  
"Ok baby, good luck!"  
  
"Thanks," she said with a flirty-smile.  
  
Kagome enters the building. "Umm ... here's a bar of soap, Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha looks annoyed. "Some help you brought! A bar of soap! We're saved now!"  
  
Kagome glares at him then walks up to Naraku and hands him the bar of soap.  
  
"Thank you." That was a lame line!  
  
Miroku and Sango glance at each other then shrug. Shippo cries out, "What's happening? I can't see!"  
  
THEN FROM OUT OF NOWHERE . . .  
  
_See you next time! ¡Hasta luego! Fare the well! Goodbye! Adieu! Chao! Ta ta! Toodle-loo! Toodles! Click-Click! Buh- bye! ¡Hasta mañana! See you later, alligator! In a while, crocodile! Farewell! See ya soon! Spot you shortly! See ya! ¡Hasta lunes! Got to go! Bye! Mwah! :-! _


	7. ReScUe PaRtAy!

PART VII  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ... if I did it would be really scary ...  
  
Dude ... part vii ... who thought it could ever happen?? This one is pretty short ... A n y w a y . . . last story : Kagome goes to find koga, finds him, conversation, go back to naraku's castle, kagome gives Naraku the bar of soap ...  
  
"Kagome enters the building. "Umm ... here's a bar of soap, Naraku." THEN FROM OUT OF NOWHERE . . ."  
  
Ok now for PAAAARRRRRTTTT VII wo0t!!!!!  
  
Koga springs in the room. "NARAKU! HOW DARE YOU HOLD MY FUTURE BRIDE CAPTIVE AND SEND HER ON MEANINGLESS TASKS SUCH AS FETCHING YOU BARS OF SOAP!"  
  
"FUTURE BRIDE!!!!" screams Inuyasha. "I THINK NOT!!!"  
  
"I THINK SO!!!" Koga replies.  
  
"UH UH!"  
  
"UH HUH!"  
  
"UH UH!"  
  
"UH HUH!"  
  
"GUYS! WE'RE NOT IN KINDERGARTEN ANYMORE!!!!!!" screams Sango. "If you're going to fight either use better comebacks or have a fist fight!"  
  
"Well at least I don't have constipation!"  
  
"But – "Koga half whines. "I thought you guys thought that was funny ..."  
  
"HA! That was the most retarded thing I have ever seen in my life!" Inuyasha disses.  
  
Koga looks really upset, but then looks at Kagome who is still standing by Naraku's side. She gives him an encouraging look and his confidence is built up again.  
  
"Anyone want a pickle?" Naraku asks.  
  
They all stare at him. "What? I'm trying to be a good host!" More blank stares. "I take that as a no ..." he trails off.  
  
"Yo koga! Some nice job you're doing rescuing us!" Miroku blurts out.  
  
"Save us! Ha! I can save myself I don't need a mangy mutt's help!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Just try!" Koga taunts.  
  
Inuyasha struggles in the net and succeeds in hitting every other person there.  
  
"OUCH!" Shippo cries. "Inuyasha STOP!"  
  
"Feh! If they let me I would've been able to!"  
  
"Ok, now help us Koga?" Sango half asked.  
  
"I guess ... only because it's what my one true love wants." Koga gazes at Kagome who looks away and blushes.  
  
Koga walks into the center of the room. He reaches upward, but can't reach the net. He spots a ladder leaning against one wall. He glances at Naraku who has been twiddling his thumbs the whole time.  
  
He jogs over to the ladder, picks it up and half carries; half drags it to beneath the net. He takes a second glance at Naraku who is now examining his cuticles.  
  
He sets up the ladder and steps onto the first step. He takes another glance at Naraku who is back to twiddling his thumbs.  
  
He takes a couple more steps and takes another glance. We assume Naraku is still twiddling his thumbs because Koga bounds to the top. Koga . . .  
  
T h e e n d . . . f o r n o w  
  
Oh no breaking a tradition ... no more synomns ... im bored of that ... :-(  
  
Fare thee well, ogre  
-Princess Fiona from "Shrek" 


	8. A New Fight

Last chapter they are in naraku's castle and the gang is stuk in a net w/ koga trying to save them "Ok, now help us Koga?" Sango half asked. ... He takes a couple more steps up the ladder and takes another glance at Naraku. We assume Naraku is still twiddling his thumbs because Koga bounds to the top. Koga . . . "  
  
Ok and heres parrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttt eight ???? d u d e . . .  
  
Koga: stands on the ladder top and does the "Rocky": (he holds his arms above his head like Rocky does. .. ?)  
  
Koga: then he loses his balance and falls to the bottom.  
  
Kagome: gasp.  
  
Inuyasha: rolls eyes.  
  
Narau: throws a pickle at him. "Mwahahahaha now that yu have fallen it's pickle throwing time!!!!!!"  
  
Koga: ::stands and wipes the dust off himself:: Huh?  
  
Naraku: Umm I ad some extra pickles and I need to use them and you're my victim... lucky you! Huh?  
  
Koga: ::runs back to the ladder despite the pickle throwing attempts of Naraku:: ::starts climbing to the top as Naraku continues to throw pickles at him. Reaches the top. Frees the "Gang from their net and helps Sango and Shippo down then follows  
  
Inuyasha & Miroku : ::climb down after Koga and exchange glances of 'why couldn't we have done that . that didn't look so hard.  
  
Naraku: ::is still throwing pickles at Koga.:  
  
Kagome: ::runs over and gives Koga a kiss::  
  
Koga: ::smiles in contentment::  
  
Inuyasha: ::about to explode::  
  
Kagome: (to inuyasha) hey you said you liked kikyo better anyway ...  
  
Inuyasha: ::still exploding::  
  
Miroku: hey sango it looks to be a nice dsay outside lets go for a stroll  
  
Sango: ::glances from Inuyasha to Kagome:: sure ...  
  
Shippo: im coming too!  
  
Naraku: um ... can I come?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! THAT WAS TREACHEROUS!!!!! HES OUR ENEMY! YOU SAID I CANT EVEN TALK TO MY 'SWORN ENEMY' AND THEN YOU GO AND KISS OUR SWORN ENEMY!!!!!  
  
Kagaome: he is not our sworn enemy!!! You may not like him but I do! And he saved your butt!!  
  
::argument continues::  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sango: hmmm ... that was not pretty ... I think Kagome's going to go back to her own time again...  
  
Miroku: for a first it wasn't exactly Inuyasha's fault  
  
Shippo: if she goes back to her own time I can bring back my pictures about my friends the cat and the dog and the wolf ... that ought to be fun ...  
  
Sango: I don't think that would help. They are both sooo jealous of each other ...  
  
Shippo: hey my illustrations were good and they helped!!  
  
Kagome bursts in and walks past them  
  
Kagome: ill see you guys NEVER AGAIN!!! You guys are nice, but inuyasha is such a JERK!!! Ive never gotten along with him and we always fight and I'm SICK OF IT! Im going back to my time FOR GOOD! Im going to lead a mormal life and get caught back up with my friends. So goodbye! ::she continues walking toward a direction that might be home ...::  
  
Miroku: how did we no ::dripping with sarcasm::  
  
Well ill finish later ... im tired ... ( ( :-( 


End file.
